Something Called Freedom
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La libertad era un concepto deformado por miles de generaciones a lo largo del tiempo... pero a veces, era algo tan simple, que rebasaba la compresión del sentido común. EscociaxGalesFem. InglaterraxGalesFem. Para Venom Rocks y mi querido Gales n.n
1. Chapter 1

****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
><em>

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Incest, Lemon_

**Dedicatoria:**_ ¡Para Gales! ¡Oh, mi querido Glen, feliz cumpleaños! n.n Eres sexy y awesome, así que te mereces todo lo que quieras, ¡pídeselo a Ore-sama, y te lo concederé! Muajajajajajajajajaja_

_Y también a Venom Rocks, quien me ha estado siguiendo la corriente con esto de intercambiarnos fics xDDD ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Verdad que ha sido divertido? ¡Sigamos esforzándonos n.n! Espero que te guste, pues creo que perdí la idea principal en algún momento y escribí pura desfachatez. También pido misericordia por el asco de Arthur que describo - no se me da bien manejarlo - y por si hice demasiado fantaseoso a Escocia u.u_

_Como mi borrador quedó demasiado largo decidí publicar esto en varios capítulos para que no se pierda la estética del documento, ¡pero ya esta completo! ¡No temas en que te dejaré con dudas, Venom-san n.n!  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**: _-El hilo de la historia fue idea de Venom Rocks_

_-Manejo las características que he me ha indicado para Escocia, Gales y Francia  
><em>

_Escocia:_ Alasdair Kirkland

_Gales:_ Gwyneth Kirkland

_Francia:_ Françoise Bonnefoy_  
><em>

_Owari~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Something called Freedom"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Primer Capítulo**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_"-No sé qué puede aliviar mi pasado, ni cómo llamar a eso que deseo"_

Asqueroso…

_"-¿Es Amor, o es Fama esta cosa por la cuál suspiro? Quizás no tenga sentido encontrarle un nombre terrenal- dijo aquel hombre, ensimismado en su podredumbre"_

Que asqueroso era…

Dibujó una mueca de completo fastidio mientras continuaba leyendo las páginas de aquella novela que, por una pésima broma de la puta Providencia, había sido escrita por el imbécil de Arthur, el menor de sus hermanos

Le sorprendía el decaimiento de las editoriales: ya publicaban cualquier porquería que prometiera el mínimo de ventas, ¡les pudrían el cerebro a lo lectores, de eso no había duda! Parecía una pésima broma, pero lamentablemente no lo era, así que sólo quedaba prescindir la caída de las Naciones – intelectualmente hablando-

La novela se llamaba _"Un par de ojos azules"_ (1) y describía un escabroso triángulo amoroso entre Elfride Swancourt y dos caballeros de diferentes estratos sociales: Stephen Smith, un ambicioso y pobretón adorador de la belleza; y Henry Knight, un respetable y solvente hombre maduro. Efride se ve atraída por ambos, pero su entorno -que incluía a la castísima sociedad que la rodeaba- la estimulaba a rendirse ante la solidez económica del señor Knight, mientras que su pasión la inclinaba por el fervoroso Smith quien, al perder su gran amor, sufría agonizantemente

Sonaba trágico, conmovedor en cierta manera, sin embargo, lo asqueroso venía en sus descripciones y frases hacia la chica: era OBVIO que estaba inspirándose en Gwyneth… pero sobre todo, plasmando sus sentimientos por ella en fórmulas literarias que dejaban correr la imaginación

A la mierda con eso: Arthur expresaba su incestuoso y cursi amor por su hermana, ¡así, nada más! Que idiota, como si hacerlo marcara alguna diferencia…

Cerró el libro con brusquedad, hastiado de leer confesión tras otra, ¡que ganas tenía de estrellar el puño en la cara de Bryan por haberle enviado aquella novela! ¡¿Por quien lo había tomado? Apostaba a que también se había dado cuenta de las descripciones y, para picarlo, se la envío para que lo comprobara personalmente, ¡estaba burlándose de él! De sólo recordar su burlona risa, le hacía rechinar los dientes de frustración

Estúpido Bryan, estúpido Arthur, estúpido él por haber leído tanta palabrería entre líneas, ¡pero el culpable era el cejón! ¡¿Qué le daba valor para proclamarlo, ¿eh? No era nadie, NADIE, ¡no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho de pensar de esa forma sobre su hermana!

… pero tampoco era como si pudiera evitárselo… no en sus circunstancias ni en las que se aproximaban…

Apretó los puños con ira, aventando el libro lejos de sí, como si se tratara de una peste que le quería carcomer la carne…

…

Tenía bases para asegurar que aquellas frases iban dirigidas a Gwyneth

Cuando eran niños, recordaba, Arthur tenía esa cara de imbécil enamorado cada que estaba con ella: siempre sonriente, siempre atento a su mínima reacción, siempre dándole algún detalle tonto para alagarla, siempre dispuesto a hacerla sonreír. Si bien, el mundo lo vio como un comportamiento natural, los gemelos, él, y seguro la misma chica, se dieron cuenta que había algo que no encajaba, _no como debería_. El "_querer_" del más pequeño no era el que se tenía con la familia, pero como eran mocosos, pensaron que se le pasaría. No fue así, evidentemente

Lo que tampoco pasó, fue que él mismo lo ignorara: quizá se debió a la presión de los gemelos, el salvar su propio honor, la indiferencia de su hermana, la persistencia de Arthur… pero terminó dándose cuenta que no sólo le fastidiaban sus infantiles esfuerzos, sino la idea de que Gwyneth, en un futuro, le correspondiera… y sí, dicha posibilidad era lejana por su propio carácter, pero no era su estilo dejar cabos sueltos que pudiera aprovechar el enemigo

Y de ese modo, ante su propia sorpresa, cayó en cuenta de que también su "_querer_" era distinto; tendría tal vez 15 años cuando lo admitió por completo debido a que, por una inesperada sugerencia de su padre, la ojiazul viajó a Gales para pasar el verano con una de sus tías. Sus días sin ella fueron una total mierda, demostrándose que ya había perdido aquella inconsciente batalla psicológica con su Yo "_la-quiero-sólo-para-mí_"

Como _bonus_, también le ayudó a entender que no odiaba a Arthur solamente por instinto, sino porque a su modo, representaba un castrante estorbo… y claro, lo inesperado fue notar que Bryan y Ryan ya se habían enterado de todo esto antes que él mismo, de ahí que la verdad de sus burlas y comentarios en doble sentido le sacaran una socarrona sonrisa. Cabrones

Por otro lado, con aquél viaje de su hermana, igualmente pudo medir las intenciones del más joven: estaba deprimido, taciturno y nostálgico; no hablaba mucho, y si lo hacía, era para preguntar si Gwyneth volvería pronto. Incluso el "_Sr. Esponjoso_", un conejo del que solía cuidar, no parecía divertirlo o animarlo lo suficiente

Vio que ese amor infantil obtendría fuerza, consciencia y voluntad para imponerse, aunque fuera unilateral. Previó su amenaza, su fastidio, la gran barrera que representaría si no hacía algo para derrumbarlo… claro, podía ser que exageraba como para pensar así de un crío de 8 años, pero nunca estaba de más prevenirlo, más si a su favor estaba el neutral proceder de su adorada hermanita: ella nunca lo contemplaría, y si lo hacía, se negaría por muchas razones, sobre todo porque tenía muy arraigada la idea de que cada uno tenía un papel dentro de un marco específico

… por lo mismo, él tampoco contaba con una posibilidad real… pero no era tan malo, ¿cierto? No la tendría él, y menos Arthur…

Pese a ello, cuando la rubia hizo su presentación a la sociedad como mujer casadera – a los 15 años-, vio ante sí que el asunto no se limitaba entre ellos dos, ¡NO!: ya había un montón de estúpidos que meterían las narices donde no les incumbía, y como la mayoría eran de buena familia, sus padres estaban más que complacidos, ¿y Gwyneth? Ni idea, pero podía asegurar que no le veía el mínimo atractivo a una monótona vida como la señora de algún burgués imbécil

Seguramente se debía a eso que, a sus 22 años, todavía no hubiese contraído matrimonio sin importar las constantes ofertas, ¿y cómo no iba a tenerlas? Después de todo, era una Kirkland: hija de una prestigiosa familia de burgueses que le habían cedido una dote de un millón de libras; agregando su belleza y lo brillante de su mente cultivada en los estudios, simplemente no podía haber hombre que no la encontrase perfecta

Quizá por eso mismo, ante la siempre presente amenaza de que se casara de pronto, ni Arthur ni él habían hecho alguna declaración… en cierta manera, eso era lo que le había orillado a ceder ante las presiones de sus progenitores, las cuáles se resumían sentar cabeza y asumir el negocio mercantil de una maldita vez

Todo eso era basura, lo sabía, ¿pero qué planeaba hacer? ¿Quedarse soltero por el resto de la vida por un asunto de fidelidad? ¿Estar si nada, viendo cómo ella se casaba, como si su amor no hubiese significado nada?

En ese sentido – aunque no lo admitiría- envidiaba al cejón: al menos él, a través de una historia de mierda, se había desahogado un poco, ¿y él qué? ¿Se pasaría la vida con esos sentimientos atravesados en la garganta? Jodido mundo, jodida vida, jodida estupidez tener que vivir de ese modo

Porque sabía, a pesar de todo lo que esperaba, que nada lo haría enterrar ese amor y fingir que nunca existió. No era tan fuerte y eso era un fiasco

Sí, no era fuerte, no tanto como quisiera… no lo suficiente para encarar a sus padres y decir que nunca se casaría, que nunca se volvería hombre en el sentido que le exigían, que le valía una mierda sus negocios y lo que pudieran decir de él

No era fuerte, no como para haber rechazado a Françoise Bonnefoy, su prometida y la mujer que, se notaba, lo amaba sinceramente; la mujer a quien sus padres veían con entera aprobación, fantaseando con un futuro nieto de cabello rojo y ojos azules

No era tan fuerte, ni siquiera para hacer lo que Arthur: recurrir a "_algo_" donde plasmar parte de su agonía y obtener reconocimiento por su verdadero sentir, aunque fuera considerado ficticio por el público en general

Maldición…

…

Dentro de un par de días marcharía a Londres para asistir a la celebración de cumpleaños número 23 de Gwyneth… y luego de eso, justamente un mes después, se casaría con la francesa…

Estaría para siempre divido a la mitad y no podría hacer nada, no cuando era un cobarde que no podía darle la darle una buen patada en el culo a su puto destino…

…

Pronto vería a su hermanita, luego de 5 años de haberse mudado a Escocia. Quería abrazarla, sonreírle, intentar hacerla rabiar como cuando era niños y donde no importaba el papel de ambos en esa podrida sociedad; cuando no tenían que pensar en casarse, trabajar, estudiar o en el maldito mañana… cuando sólo eran Gwyneth y Alasdair

… pero verla le daría todo, menos paz… y aun así, lo ansiaba con desesperada impaciencia. Seguro que cuando lo hiciera, luego de tener reprimido ese enloquecido amor, sería como si lo apuñalaran, como si pudiera morir de golpe, sin dolor y sin tiempo para explicar un "_por qué_"

Sonrió de lado, burlón, hastiado, a punto de enloquecer

Ja, como si Dios fuera tan misericordioso como para hacer eso por él

* * *

><p>En Oxford, en una modesta pero amplia residencia, el joven Arthur Kirkland leía las listas que su estricto editor, Roderich Edelstein, le había dado con motivo del lanzamiento de su reciente novela<p>

En el encabezado se leía "_Best Sellers_", seguido de columnas con nombres de distintas ciudades de la Nación: Londres, Norwich, Nottingham, Bristol, Cambridge, Canterbury, Carlisle, etc. En todas ellas, el título de su historia estaba en los tres primeros lugares, siendo el número uno en 30 de ellas

Tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, invadido por una entera satisfacción: en verdad que no esperó semejante aceptación, sobre todo cuando era la primera vez que escribía algo así

Había recibido felicitaciones de todos lados y por parte de todos: amigos, colegas, conocidos, familia… en este último, como era de esperarse, únicamente faltó la de Alasdair, pero no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, no cuando su hermana sí lo había hecho, y eso era suficiente a niveles extraordinarios. Ella no escribía de más, pero aunque sus palabras fueran cortas, lo decían todo

Por décima vez leyó el telegrama que le había llegado hacía una hora apenas

_"Te felicito. Ha sido una gran obra. Gwyneth"_

Simple, llano y directo, muy acorde a su estilo. Era poco, sin embargo, viniendo de su parte, ya lo hacía sonreír con una entereza abrumadora

Mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su mullido asiento, se le vino a la mente algunas escenas de la historia en cuestión, lo que le hizo sonrojar de golpe al tiempo que lanzaba un bufido de nerviosismo. Un pensamiento corrosivo lo atacó de nuevo, siendo que pasaba desde que recibió ese querido telegrama

"-¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que me basé en ella para escribir?"

Más lo pensaba y más quería estrellar la cabeza contra el escritorio, ¡O había sido un genio, o un verdadero idiota por haberse desahogado de ese modo! Pero ya estaba hecho… ¡ya estaba publicado, por Dios! ¡Miles de personas ahora ya sabían de su más íntimo secreto! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Sin embargo, haberlo incluido entre líneas le brindaba el beneficio de la duda literaria, más por el género que eligió; sólo sujetos con la mente suficientemente ágil podrían darse cuenta del verdadero mensaje, y hasta eso no podrían confirmarlo, ya que desconocían su vida privada

El punto era que la ojiazul contaba con ambos elementos para discernirlo, y ya que era un hecho que había leído su libro, no dejaba de pensar que ya estaba completamente jodido… bueno, si es que ella no optaba por fingir demencia. ¡No sabía qué era más frustrante!: que lo supiera y lo ignorara, o que adrede no tuviera la intención de saberlo y continuara con su habitual comportamiento

Como fuera, ninguna parecía ser una opción realmente palpable…

…

Amaba a Gwyneth desde que podía recordar…

Como todo cuento de hadas, pasó de pronto, "_a primera vista_"… bueno, al menos desde aquella ocasión en que la vio con un bonito vestido rojo quemado que sus padres le habían traído de Francia. Él tenía como 5 años, pero tenía ya la capacidad para saber que su hermana era preciosa, y más con aquella ropa: se veía delgada, fina, coqueta, elegante, grácil, pero seria, neutral, indiferente… estaba perfecta… y por eso, al segundo de contemplarla, supo que se había enamorado

Conforme pasaron los años, vio con mayor contraste que ese amor no era el mismo que le tenía al resto de la familia, sino que era más profundo, más abrasador y asfixiante, tanto que le provocaban demasiadas emociones encontradas que, en más de una ocasión, lo hicieron llorar… ¡pero era un niño y eso era normal! ¡Más cuando todavía no tenía edad para asimilar con tanta rapidez algo así!

A pesar de eso, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza declararse, ¿Razón? Muchas y tan complejas que no quería recordarlas, aunque eso no lo hacía menos doloroso

…

Hacían 5 años que había salido de casa para estudiar en la Universidad. Entre sus actividades y lo que conoció, lo constante siempre fue ella: ella y la posibilidad de que cualquier día le llegara la noticia de que se casaría, como sucedió con Alasdair

Eso fue lo que le inspiró a escribir: si eso sucedía, la perdería en definitiva, restregándole que nunca había hecho algo para cambiarlo. Las angustias de sus co-protagonistas eran las suyas: sus temores, sus añoros, sus sueños quebrados

Qué irónico que su mal de amores fuera aplaudido por tantos…

Volvió a sonreír, ¡no era momento para deprimirse!: en pocos días tomaría un tren hacia Londres y vería a su hermana, ya que no podía faltar a su fiesta de cumpleaños

Quería verla, ¡quería verla! Pero sabía que no sería así de simple: además de que asistirían sus otros hermanos – a quienes no soportaba en lo absoluto -, escucharía las típicas "_sugerencias_" con que sus padres importunarían a la ojiazul respecto a quién "_parecía un buen partido_"; presenciaría los halagos baratos de los idiotas que intentarían cortejarla y las apuestas de quien ganaría

Alguien que la consideraba como algo que debía ganarse ya era más que escoria

Suspiró. Naturalmente que Gwyneth ya tenía la presión encima de casarse por "_el bien del prestigio familiar_", tal y como le había pasado a Alasdair… bueno, lo odiaba y nunca se llevaron bien, pero no significaba que le hubiera alegrado su forzado destino: hacerse cargo de un negocio que repudiaba y casarse con una mujer a la que no quería, aunque fuera muy educada y refinada

Esto no sería fácil… ¿y luego qué? ¿Sus progenitores también presionarían a Bryan y a Ryan? ¿A él? ¿Pues de qué se trataba? ¿Nadie podía elegir lo que quería de su vida? Por su parte ya estaba medio librado, ya que sus trabajos en la Universidad y en la editorial le daban el financiamiento para independizarse, ¿pero su hermana? ¡Dios, si su madre era una histérica que no la dejaba salir de casa! Y su padre no dejaba de "_comentar_" que le retiraría la herencia si no ejecutaba un buen papel para "_su porvenir_"

Maldita sea, parecía que su único medio era contraer matrimonio

…

Quería verla, no podía esperar para hacerlo… y tal vez no estaba en sus manos liberarla, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera deseos de sacarla de ahí

Claro, ignorando que no tenía ni idea de cómo…

* * *

><p>(1) La novela es de Thomas Hardy<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones**:_ Ninguna, pero pongo esto porque no me gusta que los íconos de la derecha muevan mi awesome título, jejejejejeje n.n _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Segundo Capítulo  
><strong>

**OoOoOoO**

Justo a las 17:00 del primero de marzo, los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la mansión Kirkland

Contra el pronóstico, solamente se celebraría una cena con los amigos y parientes más cercanos, ya que la festejada, según se dijo, lo había dispuesto de aquella manera

Cuando Alasdair llegó –y su prometida de su brazo- descubrió que la mayoría ya estaba ahí: Bryan, Ryan, sus padres, algunos primos, varios tíos y tías, sobrinos, contados amigos…

Inmediatamente le llamó la atención una mesa llena de regalos, junto a la ventana. Eran demasiados como para ser sólo de los que habían sido invitados, así que intuyó que fueron mandados por otras familias…

-Interesantes regalos, ¿no crees? –sonó una voz en su oído derecho –Apuesto a que te preguntas quién los envió~

-Pues verás~ - sonó otra del lado contrario –La mayoría son de los pretendientes de nuestra querida hermana, ¡y el más grande es de Mr. Alfred F. Jones! Un _yankee_ que se ha mostrado especialmente atento~

Supuso que su creciente ira fue notada por el par puesto que se alejaron con rapidez. Françoise soltó una risa suave

-¡Hola, estimado hermano! –saludó Bryan con una gran sonrisa - ¿No crees que estamos bien informados?

-¡Y no sólo eso! –secundó Ryan - ¿Sabías que Jones también tiene negocios con nuestra empresa? ¡Es el socio de Estados Unidos!

-Chicos, por favor- intervino la francesa- ¿En verdad les parece el mejor momento para hablar de trabajo?

Claramente se refería a "_Cállense si no quieren morir_", porque la pesada aura que se había formado de golpe en el pelirrojo daba miedo, y mucho

-_¡Oh la la, Mademoiselle Bonnefoy!_ – saludó galante, sujetando la enguantada mano y besándola -¡Nada como su fino toque para disuadir las asperezas!

-Qué alegría que esta _bestia_ – señaló cínico al más grande- se dignara a traerla, ¡nada como la belleza parisina para mejorar nuestra vida!

-_Merci~_ - sonrió con cierta coquetería –Los caballeros de esta Nación son más atentos de lo que dicen

En lo que hablaban, buscó con la mirada a aquella a quien había ido a ver, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer rubia y de fríos ojos azules que no hacían más que atormentarlo en sus noches de desvelos?

… MIERDA, ya hasta citaba frases del libro de Arthur, quien, para su calma, todavía no llegaba

Pero no tuvo que torturarse demasiado, ya que ella apareció por la entrada principal: llevaba un vestido beige con encajes y holanes en verde botella, azul oscuro y negro; a la altura de su agraciado escote descansaba un sencillo moño oscuro que, visualmente, aumentaba la talla de su blanco busto; portaba guantes claros pequeños, joyas discretas, y su cabello estaba acomodado en un peinado alto, pero como algunos traviesos mechones caían por su ojo izquierdo, la hacían lucir atrevida, coqueta y fresca

… que preciosa, no le extrañaba que tuviera tantos pretendientes. Cosa distinta era que le pareciera bien

De pronto cayó en cuenta que eran iguales: era joven, radiante, atada a cumplir con un protocolo por el resto de su vida, sintiéndose basura por no tener la fuerza de mandar al carajo todo eso. Quizá sus vidas serían buenas, pero nunca a base de decisiones propias. NUNCA

Y amarla todavía, con las ganas de estrecharla y besarla sabiendo que no podía tenerla completamente, era agonizante, frustrante, enloquecería si algún día la viera con alguien más…

… vaya, la novela de su hermano sí le había afectado… pero se sintió identificado con él, sobre todo en la parte de la jodida resignación, más porque se le imponía un destino que tomaba la forma de un negocio próspero y una mujer que quería pasar la vida con él

Que mierda de destino

-Alasdair – le llamó la chica en cuestión - ¡Vamos, hay que acercarnos! Estoy segura que estará feliz de verte

Fue jalado hasta ella y con la más buena intención, después de todo, se notaba su preocupación sobre el mal humor con que había estado durante todo el viaje

Que cruel situación: ahí estaba "_su destino_" jalándolo hacia "_lo que quería, pero no podía tener_"

Dios debía estar aburrido como para encajarse así con él

-_¡Gwyneth, ma chère!_ – la abrazó con fuerza y sonriendo con sinceridad - _¡Félicitations!_

-Gracias, Françoise – correspondió igual, curveado con ligereza los labios. Le caía bien, se percibía – Me alegra que hayas podido venir: siempre es un placer verte

-_¡Le plaisir est le mien!_-se separó, estrechándole la mano – Pero no hay nada que temer: ya tenemos que vernos más seguido, ¡recuerda que eres una de mis damas de honor!

… eso fue como una puñalada en el vientre

-¡También tengo que presentarte a Julchen y a Isabel! Ellas nos ayudarán, ¡te caerán de maravilla!

-Te creo – ahora lo miró a él. _Sólo a él_ –Hermano, que bueno que vinieras

-¿Esperabas otra cosa? –respondió con una familiar brusquedad-_ Lamento_ –ironizó –haberte arruinado la velada

-Que te disculpes no lo arreglará

-Que directa

-Es mejor así, ¿no?

Compartieron una sonrisa de burla y se abrazaron, ¡al fin! ¡Al fin estaba sucediendo lo que había añorado por años!

… aunque no lo hizo sentir mejor: percibir su calidez, su suavidad, aspirar el olor de narcisos de su piel, y el palpitar de su corazón… sólo quería más, MÁS, le valía un carajo enloquecer si podía llenarse de ella

-Amor, ¡la estás ahogando! – intervino de golpe su prometida – Entiendo que la extrañaras, pero no por eso dejaré que la mates- bromeó al tiempo que la apartaba de él; la abrazó con complicidad de la cintura – Sería una pena perderla antes de que se pruebe el hermoso vestido que traje para ella~

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo…

Mierda de destino

-Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está el pequeño Arthur?

-No creo que venga – respondió Ryan, saliendo de la nada- Con lo famoso que ahora es, debieron detenerlo en el tren sólo para pedirle un estúpido autógrafo

-O quizá fue secuestrado por un malvado pederasta- continuó Bryan, apareciendo de repente – Con la cara de mocoso que tiene, seguramente vio su cara en el periódico y le entraron deseos oscuros

-¡Y se lo llevó a su granja para que se lo comieran las gallinas!

-¡No! ¡Las hadas le ganaron el banquete!

-¡O QUIZÁ ESTÁ ATRÁS DE USTEDES OYENDO SUS TONTERÍAS!

-No sé, es muy ficticio

-No me la creo

-¡MIREN HACIA AQUÍ Y VEÁNLO CON SUS PROPIOS OJOS!

Lo hicieron y se encontraron con un ojiesmeralda MUY molesto. Se notaba que acababa de llegar porque aún portaba el abrigo de viaje

-¡Hermanitoooooooo~! – al unísono lo abrazaron, haciendo que dibujara una graciosa mueca de fastidio -¡Sabíamos que llegarías!

-¡Suéltenme! – intentó zafarse, pero aunque no lo pareciera, los gemelos poseían una gran fuerza

-¡Sabía que no fallarías!

-¡Sabía que Timmy te salvaría!

-¡¿Quién diablos es Timmy?

-El duende que cuida de nuestro dinero

-¡Es como Dios, así que adóralo!

-¡Adóralo!

… joder, esos idiotas daban vergüenza ajena. Se daría un tiro si lo relacionaban socialmente con ellos

Françoise reía ante las quejas, así que aprovechó que estaba entretenida para acercarse a la ojiazul

-… ya sabes lo que voy a decirte- inició neutral –Pero supongo que debo hacerlo en voz alta –suspiró –Feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias- respondió con suavidad y mirándole con cierta emoción – Me hace feliz que lo dijeras de todos modos

-… también me alegra verte

-Eso es nuevo

-¿No lo sabías?

-Sí, pero no esperaba que lo confesaras

Mentira: sabía con exactitud lo que pensaba y lo que quería decir. Que lo obviara ya era parte de sus planes o no. Que jodida y perfecta forma de actuar, le fascinaba: era linda, inteligente, cruel a su modo… de verdad que no había conocido a mujer más interesante

-¡G-Gwyneth! – de pronto Arthur estaba frente a ellos, respirando profundo – ¡Hola! Q-Que… bueno es verte

-Igualmente- atendió relajada – Gracias por venir

-No, al contrario –sonreía como idiota, ¡no se podía ser más obvio! -¡Felicidades!

-Soy yo quien te felicita- sonrió tenuamente -¿_Best Seller_ en 30 ciudades? Es algo digno de admirar

-¡No tanto! Sólo fue cuestión de suerte

-Si no te conociera, diría que sí – soltó una discreta risilla, cosa que maravilló a ambos – Jeje, no tiene nada de malo que te reconozcas un poco

-C-Creo que tienes razón

Y de ahí nadie los sacó: platicaron como si nadie más existiera, _como si él no existiera_, ¡Ni siquiera lo saludó! ¡¿Vender su porquería de libro lo hizo más bestia, o qué? Además, ÉL era el que estaba hablando con la rubia. Llegó primero, así que su hermano se podía ir al carajo

Eso quiso decir, sin embargo, no pudo. Así de simple. Vio con resignación cómo ambos charlaban, reían y se miraban como un hombre y una mujer que claramente se habían extrañado. Alrededor de ellos flotaba algo repugnante, pero complementario que hacía evidente la frase "_Hacen química_"

Odió al cejón, odió la situación, se odió por presenciar aquello y saber que no podía intervenir. No era libre de elegir su camino y lo que quería que estuviera en él

Pero no sólo se trataba de Arthur. Horas más tardes, luego de la cena, exactamente a las 20:00 llegó un sujeto que le hastió al instante: alto, delgado, cabello rubio, ojos azules ocultos tras unos lentes y vestía con la etiqueta apropiada, aunque se veía algo joven para lucir aquello. La radiante sonrisa que adornaba su boca le generó inmediata antipatía. Sin duda era lo que llamaban un _yankee_

Pasó a felicitar a su hermana, le dejó una caja de regalo, le besó la mano como despedida y se retiró. Obviamente se trataba del imbécil que la pretendía con verdadero ahínco

Tal escena le recordó que no sólo no podía tener lo que quería, sino que lo vería irse con otro: ya fuera con Arthur, con ese tal Jones, o cualquiera que complaciera a sus progenitores…

Ninguno estaba a salvo: siendo los mayores, ambos tenían en sus manos la estabilidad económica (él) y social (ella) de los Kirkland. Desde que nacieron, los encadenaron y aventaron al agua, dispuestos a verlos morir por falta de aire, de libertad, orillándolos a entregarse sin protesta

Pero ver a la rubia tan fresca, tan centrada y vigilante, le hizo cuestionarse si en verdad iba a dejarse llevar por la corriente… ¿De verdad no tenía la fuerza para desatarse y correr a donde le diera la gana? ¿Realmente sólo existía como Mr. Alasdair Kirkland, dueño de un negocio que odiaba y casado con una mujer que no quería?

…

Cierto, ¿en qué punto del camino comenzaron a importarle más los otros que él? ¿Cuándo fue desplazado su orgulloso egoísmo por una mierda de colectividad?

… ya no quería seguir

-Querido… - le tocó la mejilla, preocupada -¿Estás bien? Desde hace rato pareces distraído

-¿Podemos hablar?

-… sí, por supuesto

-En privado

* * *

><p>-Y así fue como Roderich terminó leyendo mi novela<p>

-Jejeje- reía con discreción- Pensé que ya lo había escuchado todo

-Jajajaja, ¡suena ridículo, ya lo sé!

-Yo preferiría "_inusual_"

-Queda mejor la mía- bromeó- ¿Quién escucharía sin reír que conocí a mi editor en una pelea de pub y que le hice leer la historia para que me compensara la camisa rota? Hasta tú lo hiciste

-Está bien, tú ganas- cedió entre risas

-No se lo digas a mi madre o entrará en una crisis

-No hace falta que lo menciones

Ah~ tenía tiempo que no charlaba así con Gwyneth, ¡ahora venía a darse cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado! Y no sólo por sus palabras, también por su presencia, su mirada paciente y tranquila, esa grácil manera de doblar el cuello como una virgen y una reina al mismo tiempo

Estaba llena de ironías, y eso la hacía fascinante, ¡no podía estar más feliz! Sobre todo porque no hubo comentarios incómodos de sus padres o pretendientes que molestaran, y si ignoraba el incidente con ese tipo que llegó tan rápido como se fue, todo había marchado bien…

… bueno, lo admitía, todavía no olvidaba a ese tal Jones y su sonrisa pretensiosa, esa galantería vulgar que caracterizaba a los estadounidenses y aquel modo de despedirse. En cuanto al regalo que le dejó, lo entregó al tiempo que decía

-Espero vértelo puesto pronto~

Varias primas se acercaron y hasta Françoise, quien fue la que animó para que lo abriera. Resultó ser un fino vestido color gris perla con detalles en rojo y negro, que incluía alhajas y unos guantes. No hace falta decir que todas se emocionaron, mientras que su hermana miraba aquello con cierta curiosidad

Esas mujeres fueron quienes estuvieron molestando un rato con frases imprudentes, pero cuando dieron la llamada a cenar, finalmente lo dejaron

Luego de ello, y ya librado de ellas, de nueva cuenta se le acercó y empezaron a hablar. La caja de regalo ya había sido puesta con las otras, ¡JA! En ese sentido, aún no entraba el suyo, así que ya era hora

-Gwyneth

-¿Hm?

-Hay algo que me gustaría darte

Le entregó un paquete pequeño forrado con papel verde pasto y moño negro satinado. La recibió, y al sentir la expectante mirada, la abrió

Se trataba de un libro… pero no recordaba un empastado similar antes: verde botella, tal vez de piel, con lomo en detalles dorados y grabados en la portada

Lo hojeó. Se titulaba "_La mujer de blanco_", escrita por él

-¿Es nueva?

-S-Sí –tragó en seco, sintiendo cómo el color se le subía de golpe a la cara- ¿P-Por que no lees un poco más?

Corrió las páginas, y en lo que parecía ser la dedicatoria, había unos renglones con elegantes letras de imprenta

_"Con inmenso amor a mi hermana Gwyneth, quien inspiró esta historia y las que traiga el porvenir"_

Esa obra era inédita, y ese ejemplar era el primero del tiraje que saldría a la venta el próximo mes, lo que significaba que los libros que se repartirían por toda Inglaterra traerían esas palabras… de imaginarlo sintió de nueva cuenta el rostro caliente: más obvio ya no podía ser

…

Y sonrió radiante, hermosa, con una luz que casi rozaba lo divino

-Muchas gracias, Arthur…

… tenía que decírselo, ¡tenía que decirle que…!

-¡Vamos, Gwyni! – llegaron de repente los gemelos, rompiendo el encanto del momento - ¡Es hora de partir el pastel! ¡Apresúrate!

La rubia, aun sonriendo, asintió y se levantó, siendo jalada hacia el centro del salón, donde los invitados ya se reunían

… también sonrió: un poco de azúcar antes de una confesión podría caerle bien


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias**:_ La pasión no se detiene~ Toros, flamenco, la liga española~ está buenísimo, tan bueno, te encantará~ Sangría, CHURROS, paella~ *canta awesomemente*  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tercer Capítulo_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
><strong>

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

Habían salido al patio trasero de la mansión, donde entre rosas, se alzaba una pequeña cúpula y pilares de mármol blanco, teniendo en su interior una pequeña pista de azulejo negro. Era bastante privado y había buena iluminación por los faroles, así que le daba un toque muy tranquilo al ambiente… o eso decían, porque él no lo sentía ni un carajo

Atendió aquella frase luego de unos minutos de silencio: no era que no supiera cómo iniciar, pero la aparente meditación le ayudó a ensayar lo que debía sacar de una maldita vez

Volteó a mirarla fríamente

-Es mejor dejarme de estupideces- habló claro, despacio, con inusual calma – Françoise, no te quiero

…

…

-¿Eso era todo? – rió quedamente- Por un momento me inquieté

… ¿Qué demonios…?

-No pareces sorprendida

-No lo estoy… ¿y te preguntas por qué? – se veía realmente tranquila – Simple: ya lo sabía

… no entendía nada

-Eres un hombre de palabras inmediatas: dices lo que piensas al instante, sin remordimientos y sin dejar espacio a la duda – suspiró – Si me quisieras, desde hace mucho que lo hubieras dicho

-… ¿entonces por qué aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio?

-Porque te amo – expresó con firmeza al tiempo que le miraba con dulzura – Pensé que si no sentías lo mismo por ahora, debía esforzarme para que lo hicieras algún día

-No es tan simple – siguió en el mismo tono- No sólo no te quiero, sino que amo a alguien más

-Eso también lo sabía

¿De qué se trataba? ¿Lo sabía todo, eh? No entedía por qué, pero le irritó de sobre manera

-Si te querías casar conmigo a pesar de eso, significaba que no eras correspondido. Debió ser un desastre como para que te rindieras

… ¿de verdad lo había hecho? No, ya que ni siquiera lo intentó

Vaya que era un imbécil

-Ya no importa, lo entiendo, ¡y no estoy molesta! – parecía decirlo en serio – Sé que estás lastimado, ¡pero todo mejorará! Después de la boda, nosotros…

-No habrá boda

…

…

-¿Eso también lo sabías?

Ella bajó la cabeza y junto sus manos encima de la falda, apretándolas tan fuerte que se tornaron rojas. Asintió con lentitud

… estaba llorando, lo sabía, per no había nada qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, y menos viniendo de él. Suspiró largamente, ya dispuesto a marcharse

-¡Sabía que terminarías el compromiso! – gritó de pronto todavía en la misma posición- ¡También sabía que si nos casábamos no serías completamente feliz! ¡Pero bastaría, ¿no? ¡Era mejor un poco de felicidad que no tener nada, ¿cierto?

-Françoise…

-¡NO! –alzó el rostro, mostrando sus ojos llenos de agua- ¡Sé que no me quieres por completo, que no sería la número uno, pero me bastaba! ¡Si recurriste a mí luego de que no fuiste correspondido, quería decir que te sentías a gusto conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡DIME! ¡¿Realmente nunca te sentiste feliz conmigo? ¡¿Ni un poco? ¡¿Ni por un segundo?

…

…

-No

Y ya no dijo más

Avanzó por el umbral, hasta alejarse de aquella cúpula, de aquella mujer que lloraba por él, de aquella carga que representaba esa boda hipócrita

Quería se libre, lo sería, y ese había sido el comienzo

Ni siquiera lamentaba que iniciara con lágrimas de una buena chica que exclamaba su nombre

* * *

><p>Siendo realistas, Bryan y Ryan nunca desconocieron la… inusual relación que se dio entre sus hermanos a lo largo de los años. Quizá la conocían mejor que los propios protagonistas, pero nunca del debatido objeto de deseo<p>

Por mucho que lo pensaron, nunca entendieron el toque que Gwyneth tenía sobre Arthur y Alasdair, ¡claro que reconocían sus cualidades! Pero la pieza seguía sin encajar en su pluzze mental

Ellos, tan bromistas como eran, no solían mirar el lado crudo de las circunstancias. No lo hicieron en esa, ¡era divertido en muchos bizarros sentidos! Pero conforme crecieron y comprendieron lo esclavista del sistema social, comenzaron a preocuparse de verdad por el destino de esos tres, más de sus hermanos mayores, ya que cada uno tenía un rol específico que cubrir y que sacaría a flote su apellido y el imperio mercantil que poseían… Básicamente se traducía a "_Tienes que cumplir con un destino. Jódete_"

Fue difícil sobrellevarlo a lo largo del crecimiento, pero se hizo insoportable cuando sus propios padres se la pasaban repitiéndolo como fórmula mágica. Tal vez tenían en mente aquella lógica de "_Si lo digo muchas veces terminaré por creerlo_", y para lástima de ellos, funcionó: Alasdair era un sádico de primera, pero siempre dentro de un marco del que no se atrevía a salir; Gwyneth era una seria antisocial, actuando más por voluntad ajena que por propia

Estaban atados hasta el cuello, cosa que se demostró innegablemente cuando el pelirrojo anunció su compromiso con Françoise Bonnefoy, la hija de una adinerada familia de París. Era una gran chica, hermosa, agradable, educada y culta, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no era correspondida… y eso era lo trágico: frente a sus narices veían la resignación de la bestia ante su destino, ¡y era un asco!

Pero tampoco era como si tuviera algún futuro con la ojiazul: además de que no aceptaría una relación de dicho calibre, tenía otras obligaciones que cumplir y mucho más evidentes, bastaba con recordar a Jones y sus atenciones: era preciso que se casara YA, y el _yankee_ parecía ser el elegido. Ahí tenían otro tipo de bestia que se sometía ante lo trágico, ¡y también era un asco!

Por esas mismas razones, Arthur tenía las mismas nulas oportunidades que Alasdair: su situación personal no era mala, menos cuando no tenía las presiones por ser el más pequeño. Su futuro era prometedor en muchos sentidos, y si dejaba a un lado ese horrible carácter, sus posibilidades de "_hacer lo que quisiera_" eran más realistas, ¡ya hasta había publicado una novela! Eso ya era mucho decir… pero no significaba que no estuvieran preocupados: en esas líneas prácticamente había confesado su amor por Gwyneth, y era muy profundo, inocente y en cierta medida, hasta puro… sin embargo, no tenía futuro, y si seguía con ese sentimiento, lo más probable era que se pasaría la vida amargado y solo, añorando ese amor…

Así que, lo único que podían hacer, era evitar una declaración hablada: si ambos no decían nada, no habría nada que pensar, ni desear, ni soñar; era mejor que pensaran que no había opción, a que contemplaran una que destruiría sus lazos en definitiva. No significaba que les agradaba aquella tarea, pero entre todas las malas opciones, era mejor escoger "_la que no era tan peor_"

Desde cualquier punto de vista, Alasdair no podía declararse porque ya estaba por casarse y heredar oficialmente un gran monopolio. Era mejor que pensara que no tenía futuro con la ojiazul y tratara de llevar una vida buena con lo que se le imponía

Arthur tampoco podía declararse: era cuestión de días para que Gwyneth aceptara oficialmente a Jones y se casara. Era mejor que se diera por vencido, que arruinar su prometedora carrera por un amor que no tenía salida

Y su hermana… lo lamentaba más por ella: en dado caso de que se hubiera decidido por alguno de los dos, ya estaba atada a alguien más. En su ser recaía la culpa y la deshonra si mostraba algún comportamiento inapropiado, por eso no venían incomprensible su silencio… era obvio que estaba más que consciente de sus circunstacias…

¿Y ellos? Nada, les tocó algo asquerosamente frustrante: ser meros espectadores que no podían hacer nada real para ayudar, salvo evita palabras dolorosas…

Por eso, en cuanto vieron cómo su hermanito le daba un libro a Gwyni, la apartaron con el pretexto tonto de cortar el pastel. Por eso ya no la dejaron sola el resto de la noche, acaparándola en juegos tontos o bailes. Menos dejaron que se quedara sola con el pelirrojo, quien regresó solo y excusando a Françoise por su ausencia

Se vieron en la necesidad de secundar las palabras de sus padres, insistiendo en una próxima fecha para la fiesta de compromiso con el estadounidense. Igualmente molestaron al mayor en que sus futuros sobrinos no heredaran su horrible carácter ni su gesto pervertido. Acecharon a Arthur con preguntas de sus admiradoras y el impacto que había tenido sobre ellas

Se comportaron como unos bastardos… sus hermanos seguro los odiaban, y no los culpaban: no era como si les estuvieran haciendo la vida más fácil… pero en el estricto sentido, sí lo hicieron: les recordaron sus posiciones… sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, plantaron una implícita idea, "_Si esto no les gusta, ¿por qué no lo cambian?_"

La sociedad no cambiaría, pero ellos tal vez sí… sólo era cuestión de valor… si lo tenían, los apoyarían, ¡para eso era hermanos! Y si no… dejarían que las bestias fueran dominadas hasta morir

-Me retiro a descansar – dijo la rubia a los invitados – Buenas noches y gracias por venir

-¡Te acompañamos! –dijeron al unísono mientras la abrazaban – ¡Las niñas buenas siempre son arropadas por sus hermanos favoritos!

-No es necesario

-¡Claro que lo es! Hasta te leeremos un cuento

-¡Uno que trate sobre el grandioso mundo de Timmy!

Porquería de papel que les tocó en aquella tragedia

* * *

><p>Cuando todos pasaron a sus recámaras y las luces se apagaron, Alasdair salió con sigilo de la suya, recorriendo con prisa los pasillos. Se dirigía con su hermana, a la habitación de la primera planta, al extremo derecho<p>

Se sorprendió a sí mismo haciendo aquello, ¿no se suponía que no podía tener a Gwyneth en ese sentido? Al carajo: la quería, la necesitaba, quería hablar con ella y sacarse esa sensación de la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar

Luego de cancelar la boda, supo que ya no había manera de retroceder: quería se libre, zafarse de su impuesto destino y gritarle a sus padres "_Váyanse a la mierda_". Quería hacer lo que no se atrevió, decir lo que siempre calló. No se trataba sólo de lo que sentía por la rubia, era por todo: deshacer el compromiso, renunciar al negocio, desaparecer su apellido, viajar más allá de UK, sentirse al fin el dueño de sí y vivir para él mismo

Lo que quería hablar con la chica era parte del proceso, pero no lo menos importante: ella, siendo el ideal de toda una existencia, era lo primero que deseaba sacar de sí y convertirlo en "_lo posible_"

Así, caminó hasta su cuarto, no sorprendiéndose de que los gemelos estuvieran recostados en el sillón al lado de la puerta: habían sido demasiado obvios en su intento de no dejarla sola, y era predecible "_que la cuidaran_" hasta donde pudieran… pero en verdad eran idiotas si pretendían hacerlo quedándose dormidos en su guardia… o tal vez no…

De todos modos, ágilmente abrió la entrada y pasó, cerrando con seguro

Silencio

…

…

Anduvo hacia la cama, encontrando a Gwyneth dormida en medio de ella: parecía tan tranquila, delicada y frágil. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente a un ritmo hipnótico; sus largas pestañas negras adornaban unos párpados blancos, cerrados y dulces; su cabello atado en una sencilla trenza descansando en su hombro izquierdo se notaba perfumado; sus mejillas pálidas, sus labios rosados y ligeramente entreabiertos

Quería besarla

Poco a poco fue bajando el rostro, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros para sentir su respiración y contemplar los labios que profanaría. _Que hermosa era_. Y con esa convicción, destruyó el espacio existente, besándola con suavidad, fuerza y ansiedad

… era más extasioso de lo que imaginó

…

Segundos después, cuando tuvo la cordura suficiente y se alejó, vio aquellas iris azules observándole con profundidad, tranquilidad, tal vez curiosidad, pero no con sorpresa

Estaba despierta… quizá desde el mismo momento en que entró… ¿significaba que le había permitido besarla?

Bastó un intercambio de miradas para encontrar no sólo una respuesta, sino una aprobación

Podía seguir

Exactamente eso hizo: volvió a besarla, aumentando la profundidad y las ansias, logrando que suspirara con dulzura y correspondiera con cierta torpeza. Sonrió en su boca, atreviéndose a subirse y acomodarse entre sus piernas, ya que las había abierto por inercia

La sensación de sus cuerpos juntos rebasó cualquier expectativa: era tan suave, cálido, excitante… lo quería todo, y lo tomaría: no podría vivir si dejaba ir aquello que se le estaba ofreciendo. Deseaba amarla con libertad, con voluntad, sin preocuparse de que el día de mañana ya no podría permanecer en esa casa, atado a esa vida y a un nombre que lo esclavizaba

Acarició su cabello, su cuello, sus hombros que aún eran protegidos por la bata de dormir y aquellos pechos que se delineaba bien a pesar de la manta que los cubrían. Mordió sus labios, los succionó y marcó como quiso, lo que provocó que ella los entreabriera, permitiendo el paso a su húmeda cavidad

Alasdair sonreía y exploraba con curiosidad, pero deseoso de descubrir los secretos de aquel cuerpo que siempre deseó… y al tocar cierta parte detrás de la oreja, la sintió retorcerse, aunque reprimió el gemido que ansiaba por salir

Frunció el ceño

-¿Qué te sucede?

-B-Bryan y Ryan…

… oh, cierto, ¡maldición! ¿Quería decir que no…?

-Tendrás que resignarte a no escuchar nada…

Volvió a sonreír con travesura y cierta sorpresa: no esperó aquella oración

-Puedo vivir con eso

Y volvió a besarla, ahora acariciando como mayor cinismo su cuerpo. Aprovechó un momento para quitar la manta y ya estar en verdad encima de ella, a lo que respondió abrazándolo y doblando las piernas para acunarlo. Comenzó a acariciar ambos muslos despacio, con atrevimiento, grabando en su mente la textura, pero enseguida bajó un poco las manos, aprisionando con voracidad aquel trasero que, pensó, era el más perfecto de todos

Otra vez reprimió un gemido, aunque suspiró con lujuria en sus labios, devorándolos como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer: parecía atrevida, sin embargo, el color rojo que atacaba sus mejillas la hacía lucir demasiado avergonzada, y eso le encantó

Todavía acariciando su trasero, con un dedo definió la línea que lo dividía, bajando poco a poco, hasta sentir el inicio de su intimidad. Ya estaba húmeda, pero el inconsciente vaivén que comenzaban sus caderas también lo pusieron igual, ya sintiendo la erección crecer en sus pantalones. Queriendo complacerla, le siguió ese movimiento, frotando su miembro contra ella, en esa zona que demandaba atención, y a pesar de la tela, ambos pudieron sentir con finura el constante roce, obligándolos a besarse con ansias para no soltar algún jadeo que los delatara

Ese frote, que fuera con ella y en esa situación tan comprometedora… sino hacía algo, se vendría en su ropa. Decidió dar el paso definitivo: se desabrochó la prenda lo suficiente para dejar salir su hombría, quitó la ropa interior y visualizó la parte que asaltaría

Era rápido, lo sabía, pero había deseado tanto el momento…

…

A los siguientes minutos, Alasdair ya estaba sosteniendo un constante y firme vaivén en su interior, acariciando los muslos, las caderas y esos pechos que se balanceaban por debajo de la bata. Ella suspiraba, trataba de suprimir cualquier jadeo sustituyéndolo por incontrolables arañazos en su espalda; se besaban, acariciaban y miraban intensamente, derretidos por ese delirante roce entre ellos y suplicando implícitamente por más

El pelirrojo continuaba con el desesperado ataque, buscando la entera satisfacción de su hermana… y lo estaba consiguiendo al verla retorcerse de ese modo. En ese momento, él era todo lo que veía, lo que sentía, lo que deseaba y quería…

Él era todo lo que necesitaba, viéndolo como si no hubiese otra cosa, exclamando en silencio que era suya. Sólo suya, amándolo con entera libertad…

Ojala fuera así siempre…

Ojala que la mañana nunca llegara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones**:_ Buaaaaaaaaa~ seguro que mis Lemons te parecieron un asco, ¡y cortos! Lo siento u.u ¡es que eran tantos y quería escribir tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo me dio un bloqueo y ya no supe de mí! Anda, que puedes aventarme jitomatazos, ¡serían ricos para cocinar una rica pasta~ =w=! _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Epílogo_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cuando el reloj de mesa marcó las 4:00 am., el mayor de los Kirkland se sentó y comenzó a vestirse con parsimonia. Sintió en todo momento la neutral mirada de su hermana, quien se cubría meticulosamente con la manta de su cama

Al terminar, un nuevo silencio se hizo presento, provocándole un escalofrío ahogador…

…

-¿A dónde irás ahora?

Ummm así que ya sabía que no se quedaría… en verdad era sencillo hablarle cuando contaba con esa habilidad, pero a veces lo dejaba sin respuesta inmediata. Ese no era el caso, aunque de todos modos se sintió acorralado

-…a Bélgica – respondió quedamente- Iré al puerto a contratar cualquier embarcación y zarparé antes de las 10:00 am. –se colocó las botas –Ya tengo dinero, algo de ropa… y le dejé al viejo una carta en su despacho

-Entiendo…

…

…

-Ven conmigo

-No

…

…

-¿Me amas?

-No del modo que quisieras

-¿Y por qué me dejaste…?

-Porque era lo único que podía hacer por ti

-¿Fue compasión?

-Fue solidaridad –suspiró –Si estabas decidido a hacer esto a pesar de los riesgos, era porque ya habías reunido el valor para negarte a lo impuesto –entrecerró la mirada –No serías libre si no hacías "_lo imposible_", posible

-Hablas como si lo hubieras calculado todo

-¿Y me equivoqué?

Sonrió con desgane

-En lo absoluto

-Por eso también sabía que estaba en mis manos darte la última respuesta que querías… ¿ahora lo entiendes?

-… sí…

-Entonces ya eres libre, Alasdair

…

-Si yo puedo serlo, tu también

-Aún no

-Pero nosotros…

-Todavía tengo cosas que hacer –interrumpió –Sólo eso

…

…

-Nos volveremos a ver

-Es obvio – sonrió con auténtica alegría – Y cuando eso pase, cuéntame lo increíble que es el mundo

-Lo prometo – se levantó y le echó una última mirada

Estaba tan tranquila, paciente, orgullosa de poder presenciar ese momento…

Tenía razón: ya podía ser libre

Le dirigió una sonrisa mostrando los dientes, con travesura, cinismo, burla, confianza…

Tomó su gabardina, abrió la venta del balcón y saltó

…

Una vez en el suelo echó a correr… su figura se perdió entre los árboles del jardín…

… y de él sólo quedó el recuerdo…

* * *

><p>El caos reinó en la mansión Kirkland por la mañana<p>

Todo inició cuando, alrededor de las 10:00 am., Mr. William Kirkland llegó a su despacho con el fin de revisar algunos pendientes respecto a los nuevos precios de embarque. Encima de la usual papeleta con sus notas, yacía un sencillo sobre con su nombre con la letra de su hijo mayor, así que la leyó con inmediatamente, temiendo que algo hubiese pasado

El seguido grito de entera rabia que resonó por el lugar alertó a todos, siendo los sirvientes los primeros en llegar en su auxilio, seguidos de la familia

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que Alasdair renunciaba a la herencia familiar, a la Compañía, a su compromiso con Françoise Bonnefoy y que abandonaba en definitiva el apellido Kirkland

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: su padre no cabía en sí de ira, su madre trataba de tranquilizarlo pese a su angustia, Gwyneth permaneció tranquila, los gemelos intercambiaban miradas, y él no sabía si sorprenderse o echarse a reír, ¿por qué? Excelente pregunta

Lo primero que hizo el viejo fue buscar a la ex prometida, quien se negó a dar explicaciones argumentando que no se sentía bien. Luego les preguntó si sabían algo: los cuatro negaron inmediatamente. Después su madre sugirió que acudieran a la policía, pero se negó argumentando que no quería escándalos

Al final, ordenó que los criados buscaran en los alrededores mientras ellos iban al puerto, a la ciudad, a la estación de trenes. La señora, aunque quiso ayudar, sus frágiles nervios la indispusieron, así que se quedaría en casa, al igual que su hermana

-Alguien debe quedarse con ellas – dijo Bryan – Si los sirvientes se van y también nosotros, debe permanecer alguien aquí para estar al pendiente

-También para vigilar si Alasdair regresa o si llegan noticias de él –secundó Ryan – Mamá no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo y Gwyni no podría retenerlo sola

Se decidió que Arthur lo haría. Nadie contradijo

…

En 10 min. ya todos se habían ido, siendo que su madre regresó a su cuarto con la ayuda de dos criadas y su hermana fue a la propia sin decir palabra. Él permaneció en la sala, esperando cualquier cosa, atento al mínimo ruido extraño, examinando su alrededor con escrutinio: la prevención era básica cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor

…

Pasaron una, dos, tres horas y nadie regresaba. Tampoco hubo indicios de algo raro, ni un telegrama de emergencia o algún carruaje a lo lejos

… y para su extrañeza, no estaba inquieto ni alterado… si tuviera que describir su estado en una palabra, sería "_apático_", porque de cierta forma ya esperaba algo así: Alasdair pareció toda su vida- o la que él alcanzó a ver- atado a un protocolo que lo asfixiaba, y aunque lo detestaba, no intentaba zafarse de él. Siempre estaba bajo constante presión, y al verse acorralado, era natural que hubiese desarrollado ese carácter tan agresivo y sádico hacia la mínima criatura de la existencia

Su partida no era buena para la familia, pero si eso no le importaba, no podía juzgarlo. Apostaba que jamás pensó qué en ocurriría con los demás al irse… pese a ello, reconocía que había sido muy valiente –e idiota- por tirar todo por la borda… y si eso le daba libertad, ¿qué más daba?

Sin embargo, cayó en cuenta de una gran consecuencia: sin su hermano, el prestigio del negocio y del apellido caía sobre Gwyneth, quien pasaría a ser la dirigente, la principal heredera, la que llevaría las riendas de la compañía, y por lo tanto, era preciso que se casara con alguien de categoría y astucia que se parara altivamente junto a ella

La imagen de Alfred F. Jones a su lado le hizo casi vomitar…

… que… bastardo… ¡La había sacrificado para ser libre! Ahora el que no cabía en sí por la rabia era él… malnacido imbécil… se fue sin importarlo lo que sucedería con su hermana, ¡le valió un carajo y se fue! ¡Se largó, orillándola a quedarse atrapada en ese destino! ¡SE FUE! ¡¿No se suponía era lo más querido para él? ¡Entonces, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué la entregó con tanto cinismo? ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Tenía que volver… ¡tenía que hacerlo! ¡Poco importaba lo que querían a comparación de ella! ¡¿No lo habían acordado así? ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡DEBIÓ SABER QUE LE VALDRÍA UNA MIERDA Y LA VENDERÍA EN CUANTO PUDIERA!

Pero a esas alturas, pensar en que regresaría era ingenuo… ¡¿qué podía hacer? ¡Debía sacarla de ahí! Si su padre volvía sin Alasdair, inmediatamente mandaría por Jones para formalizar el compromiso, se casarían… ¡tal vez hasta se la llevaría a Estados Unidos! ¡NO! No, no, no podían apartarla de él, ¡No lo aceptaba!

Antes de pensar en algo más, ya estaba entrando a la habitación de la ojiazul, encontrándola sentada en su sillón cercano a la ventana y leyendo la novela que le dedicó

-¿Arthur? – le miró con ligera curiosidad- ¿Pasó algo?

-¡Vamos! Saca tus maletas y empaca un poco de ropa, ¡tenemos que irnos!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No es momento para hacerte la tonta! – cerró la puerta con seguro por si llegaban antes y querían sacarla- ¡Rápido! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡A donde sea! – se acercó de prisa- ¡¿No lo entiendes? ¡En cuanto llegue, te obligará a casarte y a tomar posesión de la herencia!

-¿Quién?

-¡Papá, ¿quién más? – estaba histérico. No podía pensar bien - ¡Empaca de una maldita vez y deja de hacer preguntas idiotas! ¿No entiendes? – ya no medía lo que decía - ¡Sin Alasdair, tú eres la heredera de todo!: tendrás que casarte, dirigir la empresa y fingir que ésta es la vida que siempre quisiste tener, ¡Te ahogarás hasta que ya no puedas más, resignada a convertirte en una estúpida muñeca que manejarán como quieran! ¡¿Ya entendiste? ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y empaca AHORA!

Perdió el aire en esas palabras, teniendo que inhalar y exhalar con lentitud para no caer desgastado. Trataba de mirar con furia a su hermana, pero sentía trasmitirle más angustia, temor y frustración, ¡no quería asustarla! ¡Sólo que entrara en razón y que…!

Pero las suaves manos de ella, jalándolo hacia sí y abrazándolo con tanta calma, detuvieron el remolino de emociones que lo estaba consumiendo. Por la posición cayó de rodillas, recargando involuntariamente la cabeza sobre su pecho, llenándole de golpe su dulce olor, su calor, esa sensación de que nada más existía ella y su paciencia

La estrechó por la cintura, aferrándose tanto como podía

Sólo quería pasar el resto de su vida así

-Tranquilo –susurró con suavidad, como un canto – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-… no quiero verte sufrir

-Ya lo sé

…

-Te amo – murmuró quedamente -… lo he… hecho desde que puedo recordarlo… y ya no lo soporto… ¡no puedo dejar que te hagan esto! ¡Solamente quiero sacarte de aquí y cuidarte por el resto de mi vida! ¡Quiero hacerte feliz! ¡¿Acaso eso es tan malo? ¡¿De verdad no puedo hacerlo?

…

-Lo estás haciendo justo ahora, Arthur

El siguiente beso que sintió sobre los labios, tan frágil, dulce y espontáneo, alejó cualquier inquietud o temor que pudiera acecharlo

No sabía exactamente cómo, pero lo que había soñado desde niño estaba sucediendo: Gwyneth, a través de ese contacto, le demostraba que era correspondido, que lo amaba igual que él, que lo quería como a nadie más en el mundo

Y de ese modo, todo tuvo sentido: las palabras mudas, las miradas discretas, las sonrisas, los juegos, las confidencias, esas frases de a mor que una a una le dedicó en aquella novela. El mundo pareció brillar, todo tomó un lugar, y entonces la vida cobró un verdadero valor

Los tímidos besos que le siguieron, las vergonzosas caricias, los ligeros jadeos que ya comenzaban a emitir formaron de pronto un escenario donde sólo ellos estaban, demostrándose una nueva clase de amor que los mantendría unidos por sobre todas las cosas

…

De alguna manera que no recordó, ya estaba en la cama, él encima y ya deshecho el obstáculo que representaba la ropa. Besándola en el cuello, sus manos se aventuraron en explorar la blanca piel de su busto, de su vientre, de las perfectas caderas que sentía palpitar bajo su palma. Trataba de ser precavido, siguiendo despacio y dejándose llevar únicamente por lo que su hermana parecía disfrutar

Ansioso de continuar, su boca pasó a la clavícula, el valle entre sus pechos, donde lamió uno con travesura y delicadeza, deleitándose con los jadeos que salían de sus rosados labios; de ahí pasó a su estómago, deteniéndose en su ombligo, el cual besó con atrevimiento mientras sus manos se ocupaban de seguir masajeando el busto. Ella suspiraba, jadeaba, se retorcía con gracilidad y pudor al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían de rojo vivo. Tal visión le arrancó una sonrisa tierna, comprensiva, maravillado de tener la oportunidad de mirarla así

Avanzó en su recorrido. Besó el plano vientre despacio, tratando de despertar ansias, cosa que logró, pero cuando pasó a lamer el interior de su muslo, alejándose y acercándose a la zona predilecta. Sabía que lo que ella quería, también que no lo diría por vergüenza, aunque el movimiento de su pelvis y las caricias que le daba en el cabello le daban la clara señal

De un momento a otro, su lengua asaltó su intimidad. La ojiazul jadeó con fuerza, respondiendo con temblores y más caricias… no supo si eran para alejarlo o no, pero lo excitaron a niveles insospechados. Fue entonces que inició una tanda de lamidas atrevidas, rápidas, lentas, profundas y superficiales, sólo queriendo recorrer más; tales acciones, en pocos minutos, tuvieron el fruto esperando, haciéndole sonreír mientras tomaba los jugos que salían de ella

Cuando se recuperó, la ayudó a incorporarse y a sentarla sobre sí, abrazándola por la cintura, aferrándola cuanto pudiera. Gwyneth respondió abrazándose a su cuello y besándolo con ternura sin parar de suspirar. En segundos, ya había entrado con cuidado en su interior, esperado un poco antes de comenzar el movimiento; en esos momentos, compartía con ella un larguísimo beso lento, dulce, apasionado, pero amoroso…

Dios, la amaba, no tenía la mínima duda de eso

Al recibir una indicación de ella, inició un firme vaivén que ambos siguieron bastante bien, y que incluso aumentaron al unísono

El acto culminó con lo esperado: se corrió completamente en su interior al tiempo que ella, por lo que el impacto del orgasmo los dejó sin aliento varios minutos, cayendo despacio sobre el colchón y respirando con dificultad…

…

Él fue el primero en recuperar cierta coordinación, la cual usó para salir con cuidado de su interior y acomodarse a un lado, mirándola con extrema ternura; tenía una sonrisa que no pasó de a desapercibida por la rubia, quien respondió del mismo modo. Intercambiaron una mirada y se atrevió a acariciarle despacio la mejilla, definiendo la curvatura de sus labios con le pulgar…

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, el sonido de un carruaje los alertó: su padre había vuelto

-¡_Bloody Hell_! – susurró mientras se levantaba y vestía a toda velocidad - ¡Rápido! Empaca lo necesario y alístate, ¡voy a sacarte de aquí!

-No puedes hacerlo – también estaba poniéndose su traje

-¡JA! ¡Mírame y verás cómo en 5 min. estaremos partiendo hacia Francia!

-¡Arthur! – le llamó con fuerza, lo que le obligó a observarla –No todo es tan simple como crees

-Ya lo sé, ¡pero no pienso dejar las cosas así!

-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas- suspiró –Tengo asuntos que arreglar antes

-Pero si no nos vamos, no te dejarán salir, ¡quizá hasta Jones ya está ahora mismo en la sala!

-Puede ser

-¡¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Es mejor que te vayas

-¡No te dejaré sola!

-No voy a explicártelo ahora – de su escritorio tomó una hoja, escribió algo y se la dio – Vete de la mansión y hospédate en ese hotel Russell por esta noche. Sigue las instrucciones que acabo de escribirte

-¡¿Por qué no quieres que me quede? ¡¿Acaso no deseas que vea a papá y le explique de una jodida vez que no permitiré que te cases? ¡NO SOY UN COBARDE! ¡Le diré todo lo que pienso en su cara!

-¡Deja tu estúpida histeria y escúchame! – ordenó, ya hastiada de su actitud- No me importa si no lo entiendes, ¡sólo haz lo que te digo!

Quiso protestar, ignorar por completo su falta de pánico, pero cuando hablaba así, no tenía opción más que obedecerla… y no era que desconfiara, pues en el pasado sus órdenes siempre habían conducido a indiscutibles victorias, sin embargo…

-Vete…

No podía oponerse

Chistando y frunciendo el ceño con obvia molesta, caminó a la puerta sin mirar atrás, apretando con ira el papel recién entregado. Al salir y visualizar la ruta más segura para llegar al patio trasero, se apresuró en ejecutarlo

Los gritos que resonaban a cada momento lo hacían dudar… pero su hermana era inteligente y no actuaría sin tener un plan de reserva. Debía confiar en ella

Todo saldría bien… pronto la vería y se irían, como Alasdair… ¡serían libres!

Debía confiar, debía confiar

-¡GWYNETH! ¡VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO!

Debía confiar… pero le temblaban las manos

* * *

><p>Miró el enorme reloj sobre su cabeza por enésima vez… e igual que en esas ocasiones, solamente había avanzado 5 segundos. Marcaba las 8:00 am. y el tic tac no dejaba de sonar<p>

A su alrededor, el mundo ya estaba más que vivo: personas con equipajes caminando, cargadores, policías, gente que iba y venía, niños llorando, guardias pitando sus silbatos, humo y ruido de las locomotoras que caracterizaban la estación de trenes de Londres. Ya llevaba ahí 10 min. y juraba que iba a entrar en paranoia

…

El día anterior, en cuanto llegó al hotel indicado, tuvo la calma suficiente para leer la nota, la cual indicaba que la esperar en la estación, a las 8:00 am., sumado la expresa orden de que comprara sólo un boleto hacia su actual residencia

Lo primero que pensó fue que se iría con él… pero sonaba raro lo del único boleto, ¿no era más sencillo comprar los dos para no perder tiempo? A menos que no fuera su intención acompañarlo, ¿pero de ser el caso, para que le habría pedido esperarla? ¿Lo iba a rechazar? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil hacerlo en su dormitorio, evitando también lo que h-hicieron?

Dios, recordarlo lo coloraba como un tomate, ¡aún n-no podía c-creer que ellos…! Ah~ parecía un sueño hecho realidad: había sido tan dulce, especial, excitante~. Si vivían juntos, todos los días podrían… ¡Ahhhhhhh! No, ¡no era hora de recordar eso! ¡Concentración, concentración! ¡No era un pervertido para pensar en ello a cada momento!

¡E-El punto era que tenía que aguardar! Y eso hacía justo ahí, temiendo lo que pudo haber sucedido el día anterior: su padre y Gwyneth tenían un carácter muy diferente, pero cuando su hermana explotaba y se enfrentaba a la bomba de su progenitor, sólo se generaba una cosa

Caos… completo caos…

Que miedo… sin embargo, se olvidó de eso cuando, entre la multitud, distinguió una hermosa y clara cabellera rubia, ¡E-Era ella! ¡En serio había llegado! Quería correr a abrazarla, aunque se contuvo: ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde

Vestía un conjunto sencillo de sombrero, capa y vestido color morado, ¡pero se veía preciosa! Y más con esa tranquila sonrisa que le dirigió al verlo

-Buenos días, Arthur – saludó cuando llegó hasta él -¿Has esperado mucho?

-¡B-Buenos días! –respondió con entusiasmo- ¡Y no! Acabo de llegar

-Me alegro: por un momento creí que tardaría porque Bryan y Ryan no saben manejar adecuadamente un carruaje

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ellos te trajeron?

-Sí, pero se acaban de ir. Te mandan muchos saludos y un mensaje – carraspeó un poco, como si fuera a imitar sus voces – _"Ya te habías tardado, ¡nuestro niño ya creció! Pero cuídate de los pederastas"_

No podía creer que esos hubieran… ¡¿y qué clase de recado era ese?

…

Le hizo una señal para que empezaran a caminar hacia los trenes, a lo que obedeció sin chistar

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Bien

-… ¿sólo _"bien"_?

-Lo necesario…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No mucho – hablaba sin interés –Renuncié al apellido, a la herencia, a la compañía, al matrimonio… y claro que no recibiré ni una libra de mi dote… en pocas palabras, ahora sólo soy Gwyneth

-… ya veo

Y dejó el tema, pues ya sabía lo necesario y lucía satisfecha, así que no importaba. Sonrió feliz, tranquilo de que ahora todo iría bien

De pronto visualizó el tren de la salida 6

-¡Mira, ese es! –señaló en emoción- ¡Parece que ya están abordando! ¡Apresurémonos!

La tomó de la mano para caminar más a prisa… pero sintió una tajante resistencia…

Ella no lo estaba siguiendo

…

-¿Gwyneth?

-Ese es mi tren –indicó el de la derecha, la salida 7

-¿Q-Qué? Pero si va a Gales…

-Lo sé…

…

…

-Arthur, no iré contigo

…

…

-Ah, entiendo – habló ensombrecido, sintiendo como la decepción iba creciendo –Dejas que me confiese, que te demuestre mi amor, me alientas, ¿y al final vienes a restregarme que fui un estúpido por creer que nosotros podríamos tener un futuro juntos?

-No es así

-¡Claro que sí! –alzó finalmente la voz. Gracias al ruido general nadie les prestó particular atención- ¡Si pensabas rechazarme, lo hubieras hecho antes de que me demostraras exactamente lo contrario! ¡¿Qué querías que dijera luego de…?

La oración se cortó, pues lo había callado besándolo…

… maldita sea, cuando hacía eso no tenía manera de escapar de su hechizo

-No estoy rechazándote- dijo dulcemente cuando se separó –No deseo nada más que estar contigo

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Quiero aprender a ser libre…

…

¿Eh?

-Por ser los mayores, Alasdair y yo compartimos muchas angustias –suspiró –Al estar atado a una vida donde había que cumplir con un papel, nunca nos atrevimos a desear nada más de ello… siempre había algo que nos retenía cuando contemplábamos escapar: él, su posición como primogénito; yo, la estabilidad emocional de todos mis hermanos

-¿Nosotros?

-Si yo me iba antes… las esperanzas de Alasdair de una vida mejor se esfumarían… tenía que permanecer cerca para enfurecerlo, tentarlo para que finalmente se dignara a escapar. Lo mismo con ustedes, como una reacción en cadena: si veían que el mayor, con toda ese ira retenida, se sometía sin protestar, y sin alguien que ofreciera cierta estabilidad emocional, llegarían a pensar que así era el mundo, que no valía la pena luchar por algo más… por eso no hice nada hasta que Alasdair dio el primer paso: a través de mí, y de las respuestas que siempre esperó, pudo irse

…

…

No sabía que… decir…

-Y al partir, los gemelos recuperaron su innata rebeldía hacia los protocolos, tú te aventuraste a ir más allá de tus expectativas, y yo puedo al fin ser libre…

-… podemos serlo juntos…

-Lo seremos… pero no todavía –entrecerró la mirada – Yo… no sé nada de la vida, ni de mí… quiero aprender a vivir mi libertad… y cuando lo haga, te la entregaré completamente a ti

…

…

-… lo entiendo… y lo respeto… pero te esperaré, ¡no te librarás de mí con tanta facilidad!

Sonrió radiante

-Nunca querría eso

Pitó el guardia del andén 7, indicando que ya partiría

-Me voy

-… de acuerdo

Un apretón de manos fue lo que selló aquella promesa

La vio avanzar hasta el tren y abordar… aunque no entró: se quedó en la entrada, mirándolo con esa sonrisa que lo hacía confiar

…

Partió, y todavía ella estaba ahí cuando pasó. El movimiento del viento hizo que su cabello se meciera, que el holán de su vestido bailara, y la combinación de luces de la mañana le dieron a sus pupilas un brillo hermoso

Pronto su figura se perdió a la distancia, siendo escoltada por el cielo azul y las interminables vías de acero…

_"Y cuando la vio partir, supo que era el comienzo"_

… sonrió…

El inicio de una gran obra acaba de empezar…


End file.
